pfmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Smart Hero (Class)
Smart Hero Vitality-Die: d6 Class Skills: The smart hero's class skills are Computer Use (Int), Craft (all) (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Repair (Int), and Research (Int). Skill Ranks Per Level: 8+Int Modifier Class Features The following are the class features of the smart hero. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The smart hero is proficient with all simple weapons. He is not proficient with any type of armor. Talents As the smart hero gains experience, he learns a number of talents which exemplify his intelligence. Starting at 1st level, the fast hero may choose any talent that he qualifies for and add it to his list of abilities, He gains an additional talent every odd level after the first. The fast hero cannot select an individual talent more than once unless the talent expressly notes otherwise. Research Talent Tree The smart hero has a natural aptitude for study and fact-finding. These talents can be selected in any order. Savant: '''Select one of the skills listed in the following paragraph. The hero must have ranks in the skill if it is Trained Only. The smart hero gets to add a bonus equal to his class level when making checks with that skill. A smart hero can take this talent multiple times; each time it applies to a different skill. Computer Use, Craft (any single skill), Disable Device, Knowledge (any single skill), Linguistics, Perception, Repair, Research. '''Linguist: With this talent, the smart hero becomes a master linguist. Whenever he encounters a new language, either spoken or written, that he does not know the smart hero can make a Linguistics check to determine if he can understand it. The DC for the check depends on the situation: DC 15 if the language is in the same group as a language the hero has as a Read/Write Language or Speak Language skill; DC 20 if the language is unrelated to any other languages the hero knows; and DC 25 if the language is ancient or unique. With this special ability, a Smart hero can glean enough meaning from a conversation or document to ascertain the basic message, but this ability in no way simulates actually being able to converse or fluently read and write in a given language. A single check covers roughly one minute of a spoken language or one page of a written language. Prerequisite: At least 3 ranks in Linguistics. Strategy Talent Tree The smart hero has the brainpower to see solutions in most situations. These talents can be selected in any order, but before the hero can select a talent from this tree he must have previously selected at least one talent from the Research Talent Tree. Exploit Weakness: After 1 round of combat, the smart hero can designate one opponent and try to find ways to gain an advantage by using brains over brawn. The smart hero uses a move action and makes an Intelligence check (DC 15) with a bonus equal to his smart level. If the check succeeds, for the rest of the combat the Smart hero uses his Intelligence bonus instead of either Strength or Dexterity bonus on attack rolls as the hero finds ways to outthink his opponent and notices weaknesses in his opponent’s fighting style. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree Plan: '''Prior to an encounter the smart hero can develop a plan of action to handle the situation. Using this talent requires preparation; a smart hero can’t use this talent when surprised or otherwise unprepared for a particular situation. Creating a plan requires 1 minute. After creating the plan the smart hero makes an Intelligence check (DC 10) with a bonus equal to his smart level. The result of the check provides the smart hero and allies with a circumstance bonus. A smart hero can’t take 10 or 20 when making this check. This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the smart hero and his allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds after making the plan. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans '''Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree Trick: The smart hero has the ability to temporarily confuse a target through the use of ploy and deception. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a trick, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to hear and understand the hero. To play a trick on a target, he must use a full-round action and make an Intelligence check (DC 15), adding his Smart level as a bonus. If the Intelligence check succeeds, the target can try to think quickly and ignore the trick. The target resists the trick by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Smart hero’s class level + Smart hero’s Int bonus). If the saving throw fails, the target becomes dazed for 1 round. A trick can only be played on a particular target once per encounter. After the first trick in an encounter, whether the attempt succeeds or not, that target becomes wary and immune to such ploys. This is a mind-affecting ability. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Bonus Feats At 2nd level, and every even level thereafter, the smart hero gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that a smart hero gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from the following list. Builder, Cautious, Combat Expertise, Educated, Gearhead, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Meticulous, Studious, Vehicle Expert, Weapon Focus. Category:Basic Classes Category:Classes